


He's a riot

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, Other, Platonic Relationships, adam can use some extra anxiety right, except that neither you nor your boyfriend or his parents are plain basic human beings, it's like the whole point of this, pynch is mentionned, so that spices things up, when you have to meet your boyfriend's parents you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Niall Lynch receives Adam in his office to hear about his relationship with Ronan.It's their first meeting: a boy, who yet has to prove his worth to the world; a man, who can create a whole universe overnight.---Niall's sudden laugh broke the uncomfortable silence. Adam exhaled slowly. Ronan's father has a heavy aura, great looks and the fortune of a king. Much like one of these rulers of the ancient times, he has sons. His queen gave him three. What is Adam Parrish in comparison ?"How do people call you ? What do you prefer hearing ?""It depends," Adam shrugged. "Some call me Adam, others Parrish. Either is fine by me.""Adam." Niall tested the name. He seemed to like it. "The first man." Adam probably made a face without realizing, because Niall then proceeded to ask whether he was pious.[Fanfiction is basically made for unlikely things to happen, so welcome to the core of it with Adam being interrogated prior to having his relationship validated by Ronan's father.]





	He's a riot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm constantly surprised by how only few people write about Niall Lynch ?
> 
> Okay, he did shitty things but imagine a man owning Matthew's brightness, Ronan's sharpness and Declan's composure ?? _How awesome._
> 
> I do hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing !

"Have a seat."

The way Niall rose his brows indicated that he shouldn't have needed to point out that Adam could sit. Adam willed himself to stay put and sat. He looked and — mostly — felt stupid with his branded shirt, especially in front of a man wearing a tailored suit. But the shirt fitted him in a way uniforms never did. Niall didn't speak more, staring intently in his clear eyes. If there is something Adam is supposed to do or say, he has forgotten.

There are so many ideas in this rich office. The dark wood, the cristal glasses and amber scotch all have ideas of their own kind. Adam had briefly seen the cabinet when entering and an old-school secretary. All assorted. 

Niall's sudden laugh broke the uncomfortable silence. Adam exhaled slowly. Ronan's father has a heavy aura, great looks and the fortune of a king. Much like one of these rulers of the ancient times, he has sons. His queen gave him three. What is Adam Parrish in comparison ?

"How do people call you ? What do you prefer hearing ?"

"It depends," Adam shrugged. "Some call me Adam, others Parrish. Either is fine by me."

"Adam." Niall tested the name. He seemed to like it. " _The first man._ " Adam probably made a face without realizing, because Niall then proceeded to ask whether he was pious.

"Not really."

He couldn't tell how his answer was received. Niall was still staring. Adam felt his features being examined under a lens zooming on his faults— God knows a lens is not even needed to notice these.

He's not pretty.

He has tried to kill Ronan once.

He's awfully proud.

"What do you expect from this meeting, Adam ?"

That was the subject. Adam had not fully forgotten his lines.

"I'd like to know that you are not against Ronan and I seeing each other."

Niall nodded. Like his favorite son, he enjoyed straight-forward and hated tiptoeing around the point. Adam cleared his throat. The staring part made him feel uncomfortable and he let it be known.

"Accept my deepest apologies," Niall said. "I am not trying to be rude. If that can explain — Ronan had never described your features, though I'm aware that nothing justifies my behavior."

Adam got curious as to what had been said about him and it showed. Niall satisfied his curiosity by explaining how he could have recognized Adam without knowing as little as the color of his eyes.

"He told us about the dust in your hair and contempt for luxury." Adam flushed. He had tried to tone it down, at least while he was in the office. "Your developing mannerism. Why you tend to lean on your right side when listening to someone. The list goes on."

Adam straightened his posture. He himself had not noticed the leaning thing. The leather chair threatened to swallow him.

"Long story short, I have understood that you have reasons to reject all sorts of parental authority." Niall started pouring himself a measure of scotch and Adam sensed a dangerous casualness. "Why do you accept to bow once more and submit to mine ?"

"Because Ronan would like it better that way. And I also think it's easier if we're clear."

The answer came easily. Adam held Niall's gaze for a moment before looking away. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care what the man would say despite knowing that he very much did. Ronan will not stop loving him because his father is against it, but it will put an unneeded strain on their relationship.

"I adore Ronan," Niall confessed. "And it turns out that I also like you." He pushed a shiny glass towards Adam. "How is that for a beginning ?"

"Good," Adam said while taking the glass.

It only stopped resonating when the edge touched his lips. He felt a vibration quickly vanishing, tickling his lower lip. It's not a secret that Niall loves Ronan the most. But if he likes Adam too, that's good omen.

"I will not have this conversation with someone else. If you drink, you're agreeing to commit."

Adam swallowed. He does not know much about types of alcohol but it tasted like a fine one.

"How did you make him swear ?"

"I gave him the night to think about it."

"That's all ?"

"If at dusk, he had felt like taking his word back, he would have showed up at Aglionby to break up with you."

It could have been any day of the week. Ronan skipped almost every class. Adam felt like contemplating the void from a cliff after being taken back to safety. Niall watched him go through the various stages of understanding with an obvious satisfaction.

"Why are you allowing him to skip class ?"

"Were he an idiot, I'd tell him to watch his attendance rates."

Adam understood the point. Ronan can certainly manage, with or without a high school diploma.

"He is an idiot," he still defiantly muttered.

"Well then, so are you."

Niall said it so naturally that it drew a laugh from Adam's chest. Indeed.

"Let's go downstairs and properly introduce you to Aurora. Ronan must have returned now, you can join him after that."

"Thank you, sir."

Adam began to feel lightheaded. It didn't matter now, because Niall had learned what he wanted to know. Adam is a fine match for the pupil of his eye. He stood and Adam followed. Niall walked past the office to place his right hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Have you gotten what you expected ?"

"That and more," Adam replied with a small head bow, as to keep thanking him.

"I'm glad." Niall gave him a small shoulder pat. "So did I. Welcome to the family, Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'she's a riot' by the jungle giants. I like indie and the title was good to make it about the main character (who's not even featured in this work, duh).
> 
> I'm probably going to post something else later so bear with seeing my nickname twice in the fandom's page. Forgive me, haha.


End file.
